$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 1 & 3 \\ 7 & 9 & 6 \\ 0 & 2 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 7 & 0 \\ 1 & 9 & 2 \\ 3 & 6 & 2\end{array}\right]$